


Tumblr Meme

by rinstop



Series: Head!canons [2]
Category: Free!
Genre: Headcanon, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 07:01:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 2,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17017968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rinstop/pseuds/rinstop
Summary: Precautionary backing up of non-drabble writings from Tumblr. Meme replies and more head!canons! [Meme by tumblr user susurrusilous, so due credit to them!]Send me a ship and a number and I'll tell you:





	1. The meme itself

  1. \- How do they fall asleep? Wake up? Any daily rituals?
  2. \- How’s their team work? Do they share well?
  3. \- Are they open about their relationship? How do they feel about public displays of affection?
  4. \- First impression of each other? Was it love at first sight?
  5. \- Nicknames? Pet names? Any in-jokes?
  6. \- Any tasks that are always left to one person?
  7. \- What annoys them the most about their partner? Would they change it if they could?
  8. \- What do the like best about their partner?
  9. \- Do they discuss big issues? Religion? Marriage? Children? Death?
  10. \- Who drives? Cooks? Does the handiwork? Cleans? Pays the bills? Handles the public?
  11. \- Do they celebrate holidays? Anniversaries?
  12. \- Is there a wedding? What was the proposal like? Any kind of honeymoon?
  13. \- What do they do for fun? Do they have a favorite activity or do they like to switch things up?
  14. \- Anything they both dread?
  15. \- How adventurous are they?
  16. \- Do they keep secrets? Lie? Cheat?
  17. \- What would make them break up? Would it be permanent?
  18. \- What are their dates like? How long do/did they date? Do they ever feel the need to take a break from each other?
  19. \- What do they fight about? What are their arguments like? How do they make up?
  20. \- What does their home look like? Their room?
  21. \- Do they share any interests or hobbies?
  22. \- Does their work ever interfere with the relationship?
  23. \- How do they hug? Kiss? Tease? Flirt? Comfort?
  24. \- Any doubts about the relationship?
  25. \- How much time do they spend together? Do they share their feelings, or hold things in?
  26. \- How do their friends feel about their relationship? Their families?
  27. \- Do they have kids? Grow old together? Split up?
  28. \- What are their vacations like?
  29. \- How do the handle disasters or emergencies? Minor injuries? Sickness?
  30. \- Could they manage a long distance relationship?
  31. \- Do they finish each other’s sentences? Pick up any phrases or habits from each other? Know when the other is hiding something?
  32. \- Do they ever get into trouble? Is it serious, or are they just mischievous?
  33. \- What kind of presents do they get each other? Do they only do it on special occasions?
  34. \- Do they have any pets?
  35. \- Do they bring out the best in each other, or the worst? Do they have a fatal flaw?
  36. \- What’s their greatest strength as a couple? Their weakness?
  37. \- How much would they be willing to sacrifice for the other? Any lines they refuse to cross?
  38. \- What are they like in the bedroom? Any kinks/fetishes/turn-ons? Anything they won’t do?
  39. \- Who initiated the relationship? Who kissed who first?  When did they realize they were in love?
  40. \- Any special memories? Do they have a special place they like to go to?
  41. \- Are they party-goers? What are they like when they’re drunk? Does it happen often?
  42. \- Do they let each other get away with things that would normally bother them?
  43. \- Do they talk often? What about?
  44. \- Are the comfortable with each other? Anything they have to have their privacy for?
  45. \- Any special dreams or goals they have as a couple? Any heartbreaks? Regrets?




	2. RinRei: 23 and 38

> 23\. How do they hug? Kiss? Tease? Flirt? Comfort?

So, Rin has this habit of casually throwing his arm on or around people’s shoulders and he does that to Rei  _all_  the time, like these offhand half-hugs that he isn’t really even thinking about. And at first, Rei feels really conscious of it - of Rin being near him generally - and he gets kind of jumpy and flustered everytime Rin does it, because he’s over-analysing every touch in his mind. 

It takes Rin a while to notice and figure it out, because he just doesn’t realise that he touches Rei so often and he doesn’t even think of himself as a particularly touchy person? But once he does figure it out, he starts getting deliberate about it, teasing Rei by slipping his fingers under his top to brush against his skin and watching him jump and blush. Rei gets used to it soon enough though and the touches stop flustering him - instead they become something comforting, a warm hand resting against his back or wrapped around his hip, something to lean into. 

They don’t kiss much in public though and not all that casually. Kisses are all in affairs, where they just get lost in it for hours and completely lose track of time. They’re both very punctual people generally, but they have been known to be late and even miss things because they were kissing. 

Rin’s way of flirting is pretty much slightly suggestive trash talk because his competitive personality shines through nearly everything he does. But Rei, though he’s scandalised at first at any suggested vulgarity, matches him with quick-witted answers - they have a pretty good rapport.  

> 38\. What are they like in the bedroom? Any kinks/fetishes/turn-ons? Anything they won’t do?

I think they’re both fairly inquisitive in the bedroom, open to trying new things but at a relaxed kind of pace and not really thinking of getting into anything too much. Just…exploring each other? 

They’ve both discovered a thing for dirty talk - Rei’s usually so proper, but there’s a thrill to talking about all these naughty things and then there’s the anticipation of doing them, of knowing and looking forward to it. And Rin has a lot of fun thinking up and telling Rei all the things he wants to do to him. 

But nothing involving humiliation or degradation. 


	3. RinSou: 12

12\. Is there a wedding? What was the proposal like? Any kind of honeymoon?

It starts with an accidental proposal - Sousuke cooks something really nice and Rin likes it so much, he can’t seem to stop praising it. Then he says “Make this every day for the rest of my life!” There’s a beat, Sousuke looks at him sideways and he realises what he’s said and starts going red in the face. But before he can say anything else, Sousuke just says, “Yeah, ok.” and carries on eating. 

Rin does this face: 

and starts stuttering and Sousuke starts laughing, teasing him and calling him old - “What are you, eighty? That’s so old fashioned - you should take me to dinner.”

And Rin’s still red in the face, blustering, “Shut up! You accepted! You can’t take it back!”. But he goes and buys a ring and takes Sousuke to dinner to give it to him after all, because he’d always planned something romantic to pop the question when he’d thought about it before.

There isn’t really a wedding - they kind of just go down to the office and register themselves. But they have a small dinner/party afterwards with family and friends and Gou scolds them for not doing it properly. They ‘honeymoon’ in Australia, though it’s more of a re-purposing of a trip they were already planning, but they have an amazing time together. 

It’s not quite a fairytale romance with them, but it has it’s own purity I think :)

(To explain: Old fashioned ways of popping the question in Japan are soft proposals, like ‘Will you make miso soup for me everyday?’ or ‘Do you want to grow old together?’ or even ‘Do you want to lie in the same grave with me?’. So romantic, right? XP)


	4. RinGisa: 1, 12 and 33

> 1\. How do they fall asleep? Wake up? Any daily rituals?

They fall asleep snuggling, but sometime in the night Rin starts kicking off the covers and Nagisa manages to simultaneously cling and starfish, so who know how they wake up? lol. 

They don’t have that many rituals, but Rin wakes up stupidly early and jogs in the morning everyday before breakfast and sometimes Nagisa will join him, but most of the time he’d rather lie in and time his getting ready so that they can have breakfast together. They always have breakfast together before they separate for the day. 

> 12\. Is there a wedding? What was the proposal like? Any kind of honeymoon?

Oh man, their proposal is one of my funniest head!canons. Rin has it all planned out, it’s going to be amazing, check it: Tokyo Disneyland day trip where he buys Nagisa all the ice creams he wants and lets him pull them onto all of the rides, then wind down to the parade and he’ll put out the ring under the fireworks. He’s run it past everyone else and they all agree it’s perfect for Nagisa. 

On the day, Rin has the ring safely put away in his backpack, because he doesn’t want it falling out of his pocket on a ride. But he doesn’t factor in that Nagisa has a gift. A gift that he usually inflicts on others - to his fortune, but maybe not theirs - though it does, on occassion, turn on him. The gift of completely unintentionally ruining a moment. He ends up finding the ring in the bag while rummaging in there looking for something else and as soon as he sees it, he pops it straight on his finger, shouting, “I do, Rin-chan! I do!” 

Rin’s plans fall apart in one fell swoop. He tells Nagisa this and Nagisa only replies, “Well, you can still go through with it, Rin-chan. I’m not giving back the ring though!” lol, XD

I feel like the wedding would be big because Nagisa would think of it as something to celebrate with everyone, rather than just a ceremony. Though he’d think running away and eloping would be cool and adventurous too, but in the end it’s more fun if everyone’s there. And the honeymoon would have to be somewhere exotic - perhaps an island resort in Fiji?

> 33\. What kind of presents do they get each other? Do they only do it on special occasions?

They’re super casual with presents and most of them are plushies or the kind of random crap you get at souvenir stands, like the little teddy bears in national dress. They always win each other stuff at festival stands and god help Rin if Nagisa sees a shark plushie, because he’s determined to collect them all. But also - food. They just turn up with little bits food for each other, like cup cakes or street snacks <3


	5. RinRei: 12

12\. Is there a wedding? What was the proposal like? Any kind of honeymoon?

Their proposal isn’t so much of a proposal as a mutual decision that comes out of one of their deep late night conversations they have about what they want out of life and where they’re going and the realisation that they want to do it together. They buy the rings together too, picking out a design that combines both of their aesthetics. 

But after that they do everything pretty properly and traditionally. Dinner with the parents and properly organising the event, even if it’s a small one. The day is planned meticulously, all of the numbers perfectly organised and contingency plans for every possible thing that could happen. Surprisingly, everything goes off without a hitch though and they end the night exhausted but still buzzing too much to sleep, then waking up bleary eyed and panicking that they’ll miss their flight.

They honeymoon in Switzerland. Idk why, but it feels like the right place for them - breathtaking natural scenery and places for outdoor activity, but also chic metropolitan cities with a lot of history and science attractions to explore. They’d have a lot of fun there, on the days they actually leave their hotel ;)


	6. RinMako: 29

29\. How do they handle disasters or emergencies? Minor injuries? Sickness?

Oooh, well, I guess this depends what the thing is and who it’s happened to? But I like to think they handle things well together - they’re both quite sensible and also have a strong sense of responsibility as elder siblings. Makoto has a bad habit of trying not to bother other people if he can help it and trying to fix it by himself, but Rin’s broken him of that. He’s learnt his lesson about reaching out and asking for help and he’s very staunchly made Makoto understand that he can rely on him. So they make it a point to be super communicative about everything. 

Rin’s very good at minor injuries - he knows rest is important and he dedicates himself to that in the same way as training, because he wants his body in peak condition asap. He knows sports injuries can be devastating for the career. But that doesn’t mean he particularly likes being out of the action. Makoto tries to keep going as best he can though. 

Sickness, however, is a different thing. Makoto gets moany and groany, zombie-shuffling and everything, while Rin does everything he can not to acknowledge that he’s sick and has to get sent to bed, because he haaaaates it. Basically, they’re both babies about it, but in different ways, lol.


	7. RinRei:19

> 19\. What do they fight about? What are their arguments like? How do they make up? 

Oooh, asking the real questions! Hmm, I don’t really know what they would argue about. I mean, every couple argues and has lots of small disagreements and they’d bicker through those as normal. I think their big arguments would be kind of explosive things though, because the way they have of reacting to things is different. 

Rin is highly emotional and he reacts emotionally and instinctively to things - he also gets pretty physical with it too. Out of all the boys, he’s the one that we’ve seen grab people and push them up against things and lash out physically - he gets in your face with his anger and his emotions.  

Rei, on the other, values logic above everything else and sometimes he takes that to bizarre extremes. He also has a way of cutting right to the heart of something in a very straightforward way without pulling any punches, so I think he’d manage to push a lot of sensitive buttons in a fight. He’s not easily intimidated either, though there’s a chance he might get carried away by Rin’s emotions.

But I think the fact that they’re both open with their emotions would help them make up and apologise to each other in a very straight forward way. The bad feelings wouldn’t linger after the fight because they’d deal with them thoroughly and very genuinely try to change whatever it was that led to the argument, not just for each other, but also because they both value self-improvement.  

**Author's Note:**

> It gets its own chapter because it's kind of long.


End file.
